


The Alcmene Analogue

by gegemoon



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Impersonation, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Therapy, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事设定在第一季结束后。当”Steve”看上Tony，Tony以为生活不能更美好了。然而事情并没有像他想象的那样发展。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alcmene Analogue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Alcmene Analogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423156) by [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer). 



## The Alcmene Analogue

## 阿尔克墨涅式情事

题目典故：阿尔克墨涅是大英雄珀修斯的孙女，丈夫安菲特律翁（Amphiltrion）为了给她的8个哥哥报仇领兵出征，宙斯趁此机会化作一场金雨落到她家里诱奸了她。安菲特律翁得胜归来，却发现妻子竟然怀孕，黯然神伤。

 

 

 

【第一章】

 

那是对Loki那一仗的两天后。他们在训练。Steve推倒了Tony，把他按在地上，突然他们就接起吻来。对于Tony而言，这完全是意料之外。很好、很好的意料之外，但也是“老天啊打死我也想不到这竟然真的会实现”那种意料之外。一切发生得太快，他有些头晕目眩。之前他们还在对打，一眨眼的功夫Tony的裤子已经缠在脚踝上，Steve正对着他的耳朵呻吟。他还没接受事情的开始，就已经结束了。

他的心狂跳，他甚至能听到砰砰声，感觉到血液在全身跳动。他喘着粗气，努力说出几个完整的词。“老天，”他终于说道，“太棒了。”这评价远远不够，但他的脑子还不太能跟得上他的身体。他其实很骄傲自己能发出呻吟之外的声音。

Steve用一声轻笑回应他，沾沾自喜的样子有些让人不爽，不过这可是Steve，所以Tony没放在心上（而且，Tony也不喜欢指责别人，他这会儿也挺自满的）。“我们应该什么时候再来一次。”Tony说道，现在脑子终于能运作出几句清楚的话了。

 “大概吧。”Tony的胸口瞬间因为失望而揪起来，以为 Steve肯定会告诉他这是个错误。“但是下次找个没镜头的地方？”

Tony向上看墙角的监视镜头——镜头正好对着他们。Tony完全忘记了它的存在。Steve对他做的事真挺糟糕的，不过Tony不在乎。他冲Steve眨眨眼。“我会把今天的带子存起来作私人珍藏。”

Steve脸红了。真是太他妈可爱了，他们刚做了那么不要脸的事，Tony的一句玩笑还能让队长脸红。

Tony那一整天都在止不住地微笑。

\--

他第二天也还是止不住笑。一觉醒来旁边是性事过后半裸着睡得乱七八糟的美国队长旁边比他想象中（他可经常想象这事儿）还要让人满足一千倍。

队里其他人没多久就发现有事发生了。他们俩毕竟也没刻意隐藏。另外，Tony觉得自己也没法隐藏自己开心得像傻子一样，不管他怎么努力也没用。他的下巴都疼了，就因为笑得太久（可能还有别的事）。

 “嗯。”Tony没想到Hank是第一个发表意见的人，“你最近看起来不太一样，Tony.有什么事吗？”他们正在实验室一起工作，给房子的安全系统升级，这个冷不丁的问题让Tony很意外。通常他跟Hank一起工作时的对话都非常专业严肃。他们都喜欢专心在一件事上，不习惯一边干活一边闲聊。

Tony放下焊枪，转身看着Hank，“这话什么意思？”他很清楚Hank什么意思，但他喜欢装傻。

Hank挑起一边眉毛。“你最近开心得不像话。”

Tony得意地笑。“我是很开心呀。”

Hank停顿了一下，清清喉咙，“是Steve，对吧？”

Tony嘴咧得更开了。他咬住脸颊内侧，扼制住大笑。“可能吧。”

Hank摇摇头，叹口气。“反正别搞砸了。”

Tony觉得很委屈，因为他知道这次不会的。他不会搞砸的，因为他不会允许自己搞砸。毕竟他是个天才，而只有白痴才会跟美国队长上床还搞砸。“我不会的。”他对Hank说。然后两人带着同样的严肃的表情，继续回去工作。

\--

接下来几周他都在工作、训练、从着火的楼里救出老人，同时像做梦一样在床上得到满足，并且极力告诉自己仅此而已。因为Tony Stark不会爱上别人（大概除了有时候，他确实会）。

他满天飞的热情快要把其他复仇者逼疯了。他们没说出来，但Tony知道他们都觉得这段关系不会长久。Tony知道自己声名狼藉，他总是无所谓，因为这不过如此，名利浮云。或许这里有些是真的，他单身时会四处找乐子，但他有固定伴侣时从没不忠过。他永远不会对Steve不忠。一方面，无论如何没人能比得上这么爽快的性爱。另一方面，Tony只会对自己承认，他很确定自己对Steve的感觉他妈的就是传说中的神魂颠倒。

所以，或许他的确笑得有些太多了，或许他的确有些太常谈起Steve了，或许他的确在电影之夜坐得离Steve有些太近了，但他和其他人一样有权利追求快乐。尽管私下里他觉得自己配不上这么快乐的生活。

现在他们已经在一起两周了，复仇者集合以后的第三次电影之夜正进行到一半。Steve拍拍他的肩膀，头歪向门口，挑起眉毛抛来一个暗示的眼神。Tony傻笑着点点头。

“呃，”Steve站起来，说，“我累了。去睡了。大家明天见。”

 “啊，我也是。”Tony夸张地伸懒腰、打哈欠，跟着Steve站起来，“累死了。”Hank挑起一边眉毛，歪着头表示他们根本没骗到大家。他余光瞟见Jan夸张地耸耸肩。

Clint翻了个白眼。“赶快滚去上床，让我们好好看电影。”

“嗯，”Tony笑了，“我知道我不太擅长遵守命令，不过这个我能做到。”他行了个军礼，跟着Steve走向卧室。

Tony关上身后的门，轻轻锁上，然后对着Steve微笑。“那么——”他说。

Steve抬起一只手打断他。“等等。”他困倦地笑笑，一只手紧张地在裤子上擦着。这个动作把Tony的目光吸引到了他胯部，并久久停留。Steve走到房间另一头。“我在想……”

Tony的目光回到Steve手上。Steve打开抽屉，拿出一根绳子。Tony的下巴猛地收紧，因为他能看出这是要干嘛，他知道这进展太快了。倒不是说他不信任Steve——因为Steve是美国他妈的队长，如果世上有谁能得到信任来安全地干这个，那就是队长——只不过，Tony不信任自己。他不知道自己会不会崩溃；不知道自己会不会忘记身在何处、跟谁在一起。如果真的发生，一切就都毁了。

 “我想我们可以试点不一样的东西。”Steve在Tony面前晃着绳子。Steve脸上露出近乎发狂的嬉笑，让Tony的最后一丝希望荡然无存，他还在想或许Steve希望成为被绑住的那个，而不是绑住Tony.

Tony犹豫了一下，小心地选择用词。他不想直接说不，也不太情愿承认自己不想做这个，但他脑子还够清醒，知道这件事他没法蒙混过去。他相信Steve能理解。“我……还不太能完全接受这个。”

Steve的笑停住了。“来嘛，Tony，我也会为你这么做的！”Tony体内窜起一股内疚，因为他知道这是实话。如果位置交换，Tony确信Steve会至少试试看。Tony差点就改主意了，但他又想起手腕被绳子绑住的感觉，想到不可避免的恐慌发作会带来什么后果（Tony不想让Steve认为自己很脆弱，即使那是真的）。

“只是，我对被禁锢有点小障碍。不好的记忆，仅此而已。我很想做这个。真的，我确实想。我只是不知道现在是不是合适。”

 “你不信任我？”Steve的表情和声音都很受伤，内疚感让Tony胸口发痛、反胃。

“不是这样的。”

Steve把绳子丢在地上，叹口气。“行，好吧。没事。无所谓。”

Tony抽动了一下。“抱歉，Steve.”

Steve恼怒地呼气，“随便。”

 “我们不能就……”Tony走近，把手放在Steve臀部。他心不在焉地抛个媚眼，暗示性地扭扭胯，试图掩饰自己的愧疚，但于事无补。他胸中的悔恨感已经无法抹去，他之前的性欲都被恶心感取代了。不过呢，他可是Tony Stark，而不管他在不在状态，性可是性啊。而且，他真的需要补偿Steve.

Steve推开Tony的手，转身背对他。“我累了，Tony.我现在没心情。”

“你一分钟前还有心情！”唉，又搞砸了。天才Tony Stark到此为止吧。

 “我有心情做别的，Tony，是你让我变了心情。”Steve脱得只剩下内裤，钻进被窝。“我厌倦了总做一样的事。”

Tony单脚跳着想要一边继续看着Steve一边脱掉鞋。“嘿，我可以做别的！我可以做很多种别的，”他轻快地说着，脱掉T恤搭在椅背上。“我只是需要多一点时间，然后我们再做那件具体的事，好吗？”

Tony钻进被窝躺在Steve旁边想要个熊抱，而后者只是咕哝了一声，翻身背对他。

Tony在背后捣了他一下。“噢，别这样，甜心，别闹脾气了。”

Steve叹口气。“睡觉吧，Tony.”

这是长久以来他拥有的最好的东西，而他这么快就给搞砸了。他决定在把事情弄得更糟之前还是闭嘴为妙。他醒着躺了5个小时，看着Steve睡觉的样子，想着要怎么来补偿他。

\--

\--

第二天早上Tony醒来发现只有自己。Jarvis告诉他Steve不在宅子里，他的心沉了下去。但他告诉自己，Steve可能只是出去晨跑了，这对Steve而言是完全正常的。

他没再多想，而是抓起干净毛巾去洗澡。他强迫自己去思考上次装甲升级的电路图，而不是第七次回想昨晚的事。但打在他脸上的水让他想起自己为什么不喜欢洗澡，这让他的脑子很难不去有更危险的想法。

几分钟后，他穿上浴袍和拖鞋，肩膀上搭着一条毛巾，晃到厨房去找咖啡。他第16次告诉自己，Steve只是出去跑步了。

Clint在厨房对着一碗烧糊的粥愁眉苦脸（还有人能把粥烧糊？），但他看到Tony就来了精神。“你们小两口闹分手呢？”他谈到这种可能性欢快的语气让人十分尴尬，但更重要的是，这问题他妈的是打哪儿来的？

“你为什么会有这种想法？”Tony问，用毛巾擦干头发，企图遮住自己的脸，尽一切努力保持冷静。他想要故作随意，但可能没成功，Clint有可能会注意到他声音里的沙哑。

 “你们过去两周每天都一起来吃早餐。今天早上Steve一脸不爽地进来，不肯跟我说话，然后就出去跑步了。”喏，看到了吧。Steve确实是出去跑步了。

Tony叹口气，拿起一杯咖啡。“没什么事，Clint.”

Clint幸灾乐祸的笑突然消失了。“说真的，你们还好吗？”

 “嗯，没事。只是……没事。”因为确实如此。没事。Steve只是有点失望，性致没能得到满足，只要他有机会想通就会一切恢复正常。大概他出去跑步就是为这个吧。

Clint半信半疑地看了他一会儿，但幸好没再说什么。Tony接着喝了第二杯和第三杯咖啡，Clint摆弄着他的粥，两人之间有种窘迫的安静。Steve走进来的一瞬间气氛更加窘迫了。

Steve在门口站了一会儿，看着他们。然后他点点头。“Tony，”他不带感情地说，走进来倒了一杯牛奶。

Tony也点点头。“Steve.”Steve在Tony对面坐下，直直盯着他。Tony感到一阵不安，喝着第四杯咖啡，避免直接注视Steve.

 “好吧，”Clint说道，在整整两分钟窘迫的沉默之后开始往外走，“我还是不打扰你们俩了。”

终于只剩他们两个了，Tony终于看了Steve.“这套消极攻击的把戏是怎么个意思，Steve？”

Steve被牛奶呛到了。“什么？”

 “你看我的样子就像是我做了什么罪大恶极的事。”Tony站起来转身背对Steve，假装去倒咖啡。“如果是因为昨晚的事，我甚至都没有说不要——我只是说等段时间。你想要我答应做我觉得不舒服的事？是这样吗？你就这么急于满足自己的癖好，甚至都不在乎我想要什么？”

 “不，不是这样。”Stve把手放在Tony肩头。Tony紧张了一下，但只是因为他没听到Steve起身的动静。“我说，我很抱歉，Tony.”他让Tony转过来，这次把两只手都放上对方肩头。“我只是……很挫败。你明白吧？”他轻吻了一下Tony的脸颊，然后拥抱对方。

 Tony笑了，依偎着Steve的肩膀。他大概应该还在生气，但要抵挡依偎Steve的欲望对他来说实在太难。该死，Steve知道他所有的弱点。“嗯，”他对着Steve的肩膀说，“我明白你的意思。”

 “那么，”Steve一只手向下滑到Tony裤子后面，“补偿我一下？”

Tony呻吟着扭动跨部，“这我能做到，大兵。”

接着Tony意识到Steve的手缠在他头发里，拽得太过用力，他眼睛里满是泪水，他觉得头皮像着火了一样。Steve的另一只手紧紧抓着Tony的手臂，他几乎承受不了那种力度（Steve是他妈的超级士兵，如果他真的用力拧那Tony就要骨折了）。Tony只是咬着牙揪住床单，因为他不能让Steve停下。他不会。经过上次那件事，叫停就太自私了，即使对他这种人而言。而且，他是钢铁侠，如果他还搞不定偶尔的粗鲁对待，那他干脆别当超级英雄了。Steve是Steve，他大概没意识到自己在伤害Tony，如果Tony告诉他，他会太过自责，接下来一个月都会露出狗狗眼。Tony才不会受得了那些。

Steve动作加快了，插入更猛烈了，操，真的很痛——之后肯定会酸疼。Tony的勃起在迅速消下去，但他什么也没说。他承受过更痛的，情况没这么美好。他能应付这个，因为现在很明显，Steve喜欢这样，Tony不会拒绝他。所以Tony忍住疼痛的呻吟，只是躺在那儿接受。

Steve结束之后，发出满足的咕哝声，翻身睡着了。他甚至都没注意到Tony没有勃起。Tony告诉自己这或许最好，这样就不用进行令人尴尬的谈心。

看了Steve睡觉几分钟后，Tony起身清理完去了实验室。这天剩下的时间里他都在干活，努力无视身体的疼痛。

\--

\--

几天后Tony看到Steve在客厅看电视。他在Steve身边坐下，蹭着靠近对方，让两人的肩膀贴在一起。“我们今晚看什么？”

 “几分钟后有个关于文艺复兴时期美术的纪录片。”

 “老天，不要。我们不要看这个。”Tony从Steve手里抢过遥控器，开始换台。

 “喂！”Steve靠上来要抢回遥控器，但Tony躲开，把遥控器拿到他够不到的地方。或许一点小玩闹能引出比美术纪录片更有趣的结局，如果他掌握好尺度。“给我。”Steve再次去抓遥控器，但Tony叫唤着躺下，用脚挡开Steve，把遥控器拿过头顶。

 “Tony，别闹了！”Steve抓住他的手腕，把他拉回坐姿，从他手中夺回遥控器，怒视他。

 “啊？”Tony想不出更有意义的话。他还以为他们会亲热一番，但Steve现在听上去很生气。

 “我们要看这该死的纪录片。”Steve换回频道，最后瞪了他一眼，然后继续看电视。

 “哦。”唉，判断失误。只有Tony Stark才能把这么简单的事搞砸。“呃，”Tony挠挠后脑勺，“对不起？”

Steve哼了一声，但目光没有离开电视。作为一个天才，Tony Stark实在他妈的蠢得可以。

\--

Tony觉得粗暴性爱这事儿没那么糟。或许他惹毛Steve之后觉得有义务这么做，或许这只是他放开了对自己的保留，但那晚他建议尝试一下Steve的新花样。

Steve满脸困惑。Tony叹了口气。他以后再也不会委婉地说这么敏感的话题了。他把两只手并在一起伸到前面。“拿绳子来吧，Rogers队长。”

“真的？”那声音听起来像是只有13岁少女才能发出的高声尖叫。

Tony半真半假地笑笑。“当然。”Steve像高兴的狗狗一样蹦着去抽屉里拿出绳子。Tony一边看着，一边用一只手指在床柱上不停敲打，跟随脑海中的节奏点着头数着手上的动作。一，二，三。一，二，三。如果他能一直数数，把注意力集中在节奏上，他就不必去想太多接下来要做的事。Steve开心他就开心了，所以他能做到。即使这并不是他喜欢的。

Steve把那团绳子丢在床脚，拉过Tony热情地吻他。Steve一语不发地把Tony推倒在床上，然后跪下来脱掉Tony的鞋袜，但留下了其他衣服。

Tony闭上眼睛，缓慢、平稳地深呼吸。Steve把绳子系在他脚踝上，紧得让人不舒服。他的血液循环变慢了。他的两条腿似乎止不住地想要移动，而每动一下皮肤都会被裤子勒住、摩擦。太可怕了。但Steve的手轻柔地抚摸着他的腹部，穿过他的发丝，抓住Tony的双手亲吻。这能让事情容易一些。

Steve把绳子绕上Tony的手腕，打了一个看起来很复杂的结，估计是在该死的童子军学的。“老天，Tony，你这样子太性感了，”他说道。Tony想笑一下，但Steve把绳子又拉紧了一些。Tony的血液几乎不流通了，他发出嘶嘶声。

Steve把毫无防备的Tony翻成面朝下的姿势。他们总是这样做。Tony想着大概是害羞的某种表现吧，因为Steve显然不喜欢性交的时候让Tony看着他。Steve一只手伸到Tony裤腰，轻轻拉扯。

“等等，”Tony说。Steve游走的手停住了，但没有拿出来。“我们不需要约定个……类似安全词什么的吗？”

“我觉得我们不会需要的，Tony.”

“是啊，但有一个也无伤大雅，以防万一嘛。”

Steve抽回手。“你信任我，对吧？”

“当然了。我是说，我们都要做这个了，对吗？”Tony试图扭着翻过身，好看到Steve在干嘛。每动一下绳子都会嵌入他的皮肤，Steve仍然跨坐在他腰上，所以翻身很困难，但他成功把脖子扭到余光能看到Steve的角度。

“很好。”Steve说，“因为安全词派不上用场。”

Steve从口袋里拿出一团熟悉的深灰色棉织物，竟然是Tony的袜子！但Tony还没来得及反对，Steve就把袜子团塞进他嘴里，用绳子尾巴绑好固定住。Steve抚摸着Tony的头发，但这并没让他安心。他嘴里一股脚丫子味儿，而且甚至没法告诉Steve他并不喜欢这样。

Tony不满地吼叫，试图转过去让Steve知道自己不再情愿了。但Steve肯定误以为这是别的意思，因为他挤压着Tony扭动的臀部，把Tony的脑袋按在枕头上。

Tony努力让自己放松。Tony努力不去多想，让Steve做他需要做的，因为现在无论如何也无法让他停下来了（没关系，没关系；他自己提出来的，Steve也不可能伤害他）。

但绳子实在太紧了，他的手指和脚趾都没了直觉。这样不对。他不能再继续了。他想要大喊“停下，停下，停下”，但他喊不出来。嘴里的东西让他呼吸困难，Steve又把他的头按在枕头上，他能感觉到布料堵住了他的鼻孔，空气完全进不去。他没法呼吸了，他用力蹬腿、挣扎，用尽一切办法想让Steve停下来。但他动不了，他没法呼吸，他没法叫停。他觉得晕眩、恶心，他想要呕吐，这可不好，绝对不好。他不能这样在Steve专注地操他的时候死在自己的呕吐物里。

他胸腔里的疼痛太过强烈，就像心脏病发作（他真的知道那是什么感觉——他可不是在夸张）。而且他没法他妈的呼吸！他全身都是热乎乎、刺拉拉的汗，但他还是忍不住颤抖。而Steve在忙活着，什么也注意不到。Tony的视线开始模糊，他向自己并不信仰的上帝祈祷不要让自己昏过去。

Steve揪着他的头发把他的头从枕头上拉起来，时间足够让他被动地深深吸进一口气。混沌的感觉减轻了一些，但他宁可没有减轻，他只想晕过去算了。只想赶快停下来。

Steve低吼、颤抖着，Tony唯一能想到的只有“感谢老天，感谢老天，感谢老天。”Steve翻身躺在床上，长叹一口气。过了一会儿，Steve把Tony拉过去，松开他的口。Tony又咳嗽又喘粗气。Steve松开绑着其他部分的绳子，然后又躺下了。

两人沉默了一会儿，Tony拼命想要恢复正常呼吸。“我们能不能……”他哽咽了一下，但还是把抽噎变成了轻声的咳嗽。“我们能不能下次别这样做了？”

Steve伸出一只手轻轻抚摸Tony汗湿的头发。“你太棒了，Tony.”但他没再说别的。

\--

在那之后，一切都恢复正常了。除了Steve在卧室里继续玩粗暴，而Tony继续心软。不过Tony对此没有意见，没发生什么他接受不了的事，他已经能转移Steve的注意，让后者发现不了Tony并没那么享受。Tony确信这肯定是40年代的什么性压抑。等Steve意识到没必要这样做，他就会停下。如果他继续这样，Tony就去习惯这样。毕竟这可是Steve啊。

他们一起睡觉，和其他队友一起吃饭，每天一起锻炼，不时抓几个超级坏蛋。Tony带Steve出去吃饭，Steve带Tony去画廊。没什么不正常的事。Steve是个完美的绅士，Tony也很乖，他们之间一切都很棒。至少保持了一周。

那是一天清晨，Tony前一天在实验室工作到很晚，但他还是从床上爬起来了，因为Steve提议两人一起洗澡，而Tony不想不识抬举。洗完澡，他们快速吃了个早餐，然后Steve提议去锻炼。通常Tony不会同意这么早去健身房，但Steve露出了狗狗眼，Tony就沦陷了。

他们通常会对抗几轮。但那天Tony很累，脑子不停飘去想他需要完成的重要的电路。

“你到底该死的怎么回事，Tony？”Steve抓住他的手肘和手腕一拧，Tony几分钟内第五次跌倒在地上。他的肩膀摔在地板上，因为疼痛而发出嘶嘶声。“我已经跟你讲了三遍了。”

Tony忍着疼爬起来，小心地活动肩膀。僵硬的感觉告诉他，又要多一块淤青了。他双臂交叉，翻个白眼。“我总会弄明白的。我们不可能全是超级士兵。”

Steve哼了一声。“你只是动作慢，Tony.Clint就能做到，该死，连Hank训练也比你强。面对现实吧，没了那身盔甲你就是个废物，想改变这点根本是浪费精力。”

Tony愣住了好一会儿。“好吧，随便。”Tony抓起自己的毛巾和水瓶冲出了健身房。这种时候他总希望自己在宅子里装的不是自动门。

他知道他不应该这么生气，但Steve戳到了他的痛处。他一直知道自己拖了全队后腿；不管他怎么训练，他不穿装甲就是没法赶上别人。他一直告诉自己，没关系，Steve会教他的。然而事实是，他就是跟不上。如果他不是这么糟糕的学生就好了；如果他能更强壮、更快、更聪明、更优秀就好了。但他做不到。他从来都做不到。

老天，他最近是怎么了，就像是他先天不能不把事情搞糟。更糟的是，他还情绪无常，把气撒在Steve身上。真是个混蛋。

他觉得自己应该道歉。但他没有马上这样做。他去了自己的车间，花了36个小时重新设计队长的盾牌（旧的那个坏了，队长会需要个替代品）。Steve一次也没有去看他。

\--

\--

Tony很满意最终做出的新盾牌。外形设计和Steve的旧盾牌不一样，但也更轻、更结实。而且，他成功遏制了自己的冲动，没有装上一堆Steve会讨厌的小机关。

这会儿刚到晚上，整支队伍应该在一起吃晚饭。他等不及要跟Steve单独谈谈，所以他上楼来到了厨房。大家都在，就连Hulk也在，大概是队伍联络感情之类的吧。然而没有人邀请Tony，尽管他也会拒绝，但他还是觉得有些伤心。

Tony跟队友们点点头，算是打了招呼，然后走到Steve旁边。他拍拍后者的肩膀引起对方注意。“嘿，Steve.”其他队员都极力不要注意看（除了T’Challa和Hulk，他们俩真的没在注意）。

Steve点点头。“Tony.”然后停顿了一下。“这是什么？”

 “哦，这个？”他故作轻松地拿着新盾牌，装得就像他不是为了这个才来的。“我刚做的，升级版。”他把盾牌递给Steve.

Steve站起来，掂了掂盾牌，然后给了Tony一个奇怪的表情。“我要这个干嘛？”

“嗯，我想着你可以先用——”

 “老天，你是大白痴么？”Tony的余光看到Jan已经不再假装自己没在看了。

 “呃，不是？”

 “重量和形状对空气动力学有影响，Tony.你打算让我怎么准确扔这个？”现在Hank和Clint也在公然围观了，连T’Challa警惕地看过来，Hulk和Thor只是一脸茫然。Tony尽量无视他们，但他还是浑身发抖。他应该私下做这件事的。

 “不不，我能保证。空气动力学是改进过的。你应该能扔得更远，因为风的阻力变小的。你一旦习惯新的外形和重量——”

不，Tony.你还不明白吗？我不想要这个。“Steve把新盾牌塞进Tony怀里，然后冲了出去。

Tony转身面向其他队员，要住下嘴唇，努力避开那些让人不舒服的目光，做出不那么可悲的样子。“嗯，似乎不太妙。”他转身离开，不给任何人说话的机会。

他把盾牌拿回实验室，因为尽管他很想销毁它了事，但或许哪天队长会不得不用上它——会需要它。如果这意味着要把它藏在哪个抽屉里假装它不存在，也没关系。还是应该未雨绸缪，不要让窘迫感压过他的逻辑。

他又在实验室带了一整晚，因为，坦白说的话，他不想面对Steve.他倒不是害怕引起争吵，而是后知后觉地想到自己不该没征求队长的意见就重新设计他的盾，他为自己的鲁莽而感到羞愧。他这次修好的Steve的盾牌，用碎片重新造得跟以前一模一样。

他中午回到楼上，把新的旧盾牌放在健身房，等Steve自己去发现。然后Tony回到厨房去拿咖啡。Jan在那儿喝咖啡着看杂志；Clint也在，宠爱地抚摸他的弓，或者很可能是在擦它，Tony看不出差别。他嘟囔着打了招呼，然后去煮壶新咖啡好带下去实验室。他不耐烦地用脚拍打地面，等着，然后有人犹豫地拍了拍他肩膀。

 “Tony，能跟你说句话吗？”Jan问道，“单独说。”她轻声补充，看了眼Clint.

她有点紧张，所以Tony露出他最能让人安心的微笑，然后跟着她来到客厅，在沙发上挨着她坐下。“怎么了？”

Jan有些不安，大约一分钟长的时间都没看他。她长吸一口气，呼出，然后带着异常严肃的表情看着Tony.“Tony，”她一开始还挺有信心，然后就泄气了，“我知道你可能会告诉我这不关我的事，或许确实如此，但我很担心。”这可不是什么好征兆，“你跟Steve这个情况……他好像对你不太好，Tony.”

Tony挑起一根眉毛。“你说什么呀？”Tony不是在装傻，他是真的不解。大多数时候，在卧室之外，Steve总是很友好、迷人，拥有一切Tony渴望的优点。是的，他最近有些疏离，因为Tony搞砸了他们的训练，但他们现在已经把它抛在脑后了，总之Jan不应该注意到这些。

 “他随意摆布你，Tony.”

 “别这么荒谬，Janet.”他攥紧拳头，咬住牙。他能感到体内一股怒火在蠢蠢欲动。Jan没权利这么荒唐地指责别人。“Steve没有强迫我做任何事。”

 “或许没有，但他有时说的话、做的事，如果换了别人，你肯定不会接受；你也不应该接受他这样。”就算这是真的又如何。他们是情侣，这很正常。他当然要给Steve大一点的空间，Steve也给他一样的空间。而Jan不应该因此就把他说得像被暴揍的家庭主妇。

他拍了下沙发扶手，站起身。“我不喜欢你的暗示。队长是个好人！”

 “我知道，我说的根本不是这个。我只是觉得你们的关系不太健康；我见过你身上的瘀伤，Tony.这完全不正常，你不能让他那样对你。”

Tony的怒火泄了下去。原来是这么回事。“Jan，我不知道你怎么想，但事情不是那样。他喜欢这玩意儿，懂吗？”

 “那你呢？你喜欢吗？”

 “老天，我没义务跟你解释我的性生活。”

 “我只是很担心，Tony.”

 “我知道，我知道。我明白你为什么担心，但这不是那么回事。真的，不是的。”

Jan点点头，但她似乎并没有轻松多少。“好吧，Tony.我相信你。”Tony安慰地拍拍她的肩膀，然后回到实验室。

\--

Jan这傻丫头，把错的想法都塞进他脑子里了。Tony知道她是误会了，但后来Steve想要什么的时候抓住他的手腕（为什么不能好好说呢？）时，自作主张开始粗鲁性爱（为什么不能先问一下？）时，他忍不住回想她的话。这就像感觉肩膀后面有个影子；他知道这只是他想象出来的，知道那并不存在，但他就是忍不住一再去想。

或许Jan的话不该对他有这么大影响。虽然很荒谬，但他就是没法把它赶出脑海。接下来那次他们上床的时候，Steve有些过于激烈了，他告诉自己这纯属巧合。

“行了，”Tony一边因为疼痛而呻吟一边说，“停下，我想现在停下，可以吗？”Steve又粗暴地推进了一下，然后不动了。

“什么？”

Tony仍然有些犹豫。他觉得如果自己真的尽力，一定能做完。但他脑子里有个很小的Jan的声音在恼人地冲他叫，要他试试水，让他证明Jan错了。没人能摆布Tony Stark，连美国队长也一样。“我想停下。”Tony慢慢放开握紧的拳头，手扶着床头，想用脚蹬开Steve.“你弄疼我了。”

“我得做完。”Steve说道。他的臀部微微扭了一下，Tony咬紧牙。

“我知道。只是，换种方法做，行吗？我不想再做这个了。”老天，Tony有时候是挺自私的，但如果他能向那个烦人的Jan的声音证明一次，他就不用再这样了。而且，他没有说谎，他真的没在享受，他不必承受这种疼痛也能让Steve开心。

“老天，你有什么可抱怨的，Tony？这是你提的主意。”没错，这次是Tony主动开始的，但他并没想用这个方式做。他想要轻柔点的，盘算着或许他们用他的方式来一次。但Tony总是Steve要什么就给什么。对你关心的人就是会这样，就算Jan不理解也没用。

Steve叹口气，但还是退了出来。

 Tony翻过身去看Steve，忍不住因为疼而发出嘶声。他无意间发现了一些东西，立刻僵住了。“老天，Steve，我流血了。”床单上有些半干的暗红色的斑点，Tony把手伸到下面，手指沾上了血迹。他差点就慌了，但理智还是抢先一步，告诉他没那么糟糕——出的血并不多，比起平时也没有疼多少；只是一点表层的撕裂。“我已经没有乐趣了。”但他从来就没有过。

Steve什么也没说，把Tony翻成俯卧的姿势。Tony又差点抓狂，以为Steve要继续做。但他没有继续。他当然不会继续。他可是Steve.他只是在检查伤口。“你没事。”Steve轻轻按了几下。“没什么大事，只是点撕裂。已经不流血了。”Steve叹口气，倒在床上，躺在Tony身边。他很快地自己手活解决了，然后拍拍Tony的肩膀，微微笑了一下。“抱歉。”

Tony耸耸肩。“没关系。”至少现在那个Jan的小声音可以闭嘴了。Steve该停下的时候就会停下。Steve检查了他没有受伤。该死，Steve还道歉了。或许现在开始他甚至会开始温柔一点了。

\--

\--

第二天简直生不如死。Tony在实验室一坐下屁股就火烧似的疼。训练也不可能了，因为他连走路都不太稳当。

他在床上用平板电脑工作到中午，然后去游泳游到指肚都皱起来、浑身肌肉酸痛。他踱着步子，努力思考自己不用坐下或跪下或躺下就能做的事——基本上任何不用固定呆在一点的事。他叹口气，去找Steve.或许他们能打会儿乒乓球什么的，这运动不怎么费劲，对吧？

他在宅子的一间娱乐室遇到了正在冥想的T’Challa.

T’Challa睁开一只眼看他。“我没看见。”

 “哦，好吧。你要是看见他的话……我在找他。” Tony转身要离开。

“Tony？”

Tony停下扭头看T’Challa，后者现在用上全部注意力看着Tony.“怎么了？”

 “我觉得你和队长的关系对你不太有益。他对你没有对待伴侣应有的尊重。”

 “什么？”Tony转过身瞪着T’Challa.这他妈又是什么话？他肯定跟Jan谈过。这两个人怎么开始瞎操心别人的事儿，还完全没根据地乱指责别人？“我没询问该死的恋爱忠告。告诉他我在找他就行了。”

T’Challa摇摇头。“这只是我的观察而已。”然后他继续冥想，就像什么也没说过一样。

这之后Tony就不想打乒乓球了。他从厨房拿了个苹果，端了点咖啡，回到实验室。或许他能找到一些能站着干的活。

\-- 

Tony过了一段时间也不得不承认，有些事可能的确不太对劲。他不断告诉自己，没关系。Jan和T’Challa搞错了。但他没法否认，有些事不太对。有天晚上Steve请他回到卧室，他心里七上八下的。操，他心想，但他打消念头，继续过下去。

这天所有人都出门做自己的事了，整晚都会只有Steve和他单独在家。他很紧张，但他告诉自己不会有事的。当他因为Steve把手放在他肩膀上而战抖时，他提醒自己，只是上床，只是上床而已。当他Jarvis告诉他Rogers队长在找他而僵住时，他提醒自己，只是上床而已。

 “让他进来，Jarvis.”Tony说着。因为这都是Jan的错。她掺合进来之前他做得挺好，他才不会让她毁了一切。

 “您确定吗，先生？你的心率在直线上升。”

对自己的人工智能生气也太蠢了，但他确实很生气。他没法否认Jarvis的观察结果，不能假装自己的心跳没有变得剧烈。因为他想到自己要面对Steve的指责，要想办法证明自己在做的项目很重要，而不让Steve觉得自己是在为忽视对方而找借口。“是的，Jarvis.”他咬着牙说，“我确定。”

Steve走进实验室，摇摇晃晃地走向Tony.他穿着美国队长的行头，Tony觉得挺有趣。不过有地方不太对劲。这身制服被撕破了，Steve面容憔悴，脸上和手上布满细小的伤口，就像刚跟人混战过。但这不太对，他整晚都在宅子里。“Steve？”Tony小心地问，“发生什么事了？”

Steve走近了一些。“Tony，”他声音沙哑而沮丧，完全不像队长。“他是个斯克鲁，Tony——是个外星人。他不是我。”

这时候Steve走了进来。真的Steve.他把穿制服的Steve扑倒在地，两人扭打起来。Tony在一旁看着，想要搞明白这到底是真的还是什么奇怪的梦。“Jarvis！准备马克5号。”Tony脑子恢复运转以后说道。他不确定新来的这个队长是谁，或者是什么，但他需要做好准备，防止真Steve对付不了他。

Tony回来的时候，假扮的队长已经把昏迷的Steve脑袋夹在腋下。Tony把手掌对准他。“放开他。”

 “Tony，请等一下。”Tony没有发射，但只是因为怕假队长拧断真队长的脖子。“你必须听我说，Tony.”

 “我不必须做任何事。放开队长。”

 “我才是美国队长！”

Tony笑了。“我半小时前才见过Steve，你想让我相信你换上了制服，然后他，”Tony把头歪向昏迷的Steve，“跟你打了一架，偷了你的衣服？”

假扮的队长摇摇头。“Tony…我离开了很长时间。一个多月。”

 “哦，这他妈越来越扯淡了。”

 “Tony，听我说！你觉得这比被冻在南极70年还耸人听闻吗？”

Tony皱起眉头。他向前迈进，手掌仍然对准冒牌货。他瞪着这个奇怪的绝对不是美国队长的人的脸，凑上去拔了一根头发。克隆队长叫唤起来。“这是干嘛？！”

Tony迅速退后，在弄清对方是谁之前最好保持距离。“分析用。”他把那根头发放在工作台的扫描仪下，身体没有转开。“Jarvis，完整分析一下。告诉我这个小丑到底谁——或者什么。”

 “马上开始，先生。”

一阵紧张的沉默过后，Jarvis回答他。“是Steven Rogers队长。”Tony叹口气，“再他妈扫描一遍，Jarvis.”

“先生，我觉得没有这个必要了。”他不应该还要跟自己的人工智能争辩，Jarvis不应该蠢到不承认存在错误的可能，尽管真的Steve就站在5英尺以外。

 “再他妈的给我扫描一次，不然我就给你重新编程，让你再也没法忤逆我，Jarvis.”

 “先生，在进行您之前要求的扫描时，我自作主张同时扫描了Rogers队长最近一次的血样。”

“然后呢？”

 “似乎……Rogers队长的DNA包含一些未知来源，很可能是外星的。”

 “说了等于没说，Jarvis，哪个Rogers队长？”

人工智能停顿了一下。“穿平民装的，先生。”Jarvis的声音带着歉意，Tony花了三秒才意识到为什么。那是他的Steve.真的Steve.

 “他是个斯克鲁，Tony.我一个多月以前被抓走了。我们跟Loki打完那仗回来以后他就在假扮我。”

Tony想说不。这不可能。这一定是假的。Jarvis肯定弄错了。但这不是假的，Jarvis也没错。而且，哦，操。Tony花了6秒钟才意识到这意味着什么，他从没有过这种感觉。他动弹不得，因为恐惧又僵住了3秒，然后两手按住胃部，吐在了自己几千美元的鞋上。他不停呕吐了43秒，就好像他胃里有什么东西引起了这种感觉，只要他用力吐就能让它消失。

他从余光看到队长，Steve，真的Steve，不是斯克鲁的那个Steve，把昏迷的斯克鲁Steve放在地上，小心地靠近自己，伸出一只手。Steve在说什么，Tony很肯定，但他听不到。他只能听到自己心脏狂跳的声音（就像那天在训练室那样。老天啊，就像那天在训练室那样）。

他想到他和Steve做过的所有事。不是Steve.他和……他和不是Steve那家伙做过的所有事，有一瞬间他希望Loki当初杀了自己，因为他心里实在难受得要命。他想到自己开心地吸着不是Steve那家伙老二的画面。操，他又吐了起来，就像现在吐出来还来得及。就像那东西已经不在他身体里，在他肠道里某处转动，永久地在他身上留下不是Steve的污迹。

他跌跌撞撞地后退，躲开Steve伸出的手，因为……如果他知道的话。如果Steve知道的话。他会恨他的。Tony Stark，太过饥渴，太想操美国队长，竟然都没发觉真的队长根本不可能跟他做那些事。

他的视线模糊起来，他很确定这是因为他在哭。多可悲啊，跟斯克鲁睡了觉的婊子事后痛哭。他微弱地意识到自己呼吸困难。他脑子后面有个声音恍惚地告诉他，这是恐慌发作。他或许应该冷静下来。可是，去他妈的，他永远都没法冷静了，因为他跟一个该死的外星人交配了。他的视线暗了下去，腿在身下弯曲，他朝着自己的呕吐物倒了下去。

【第二章】

他在他们床上醒来。独自一人。床单上还能闻到Steve的气味。Steve枕头上还能看到睡觉时流口水的印子。不知道真的Steve睡觉时会不会流口水。

Tony再也受不了了。他抓起一条干净毛巾，坚决无视床头柜上Steve最近在读的书，门旁Steve的鞋，还有装满Steve衣服的抽屉。他走向大宅里一间无人使用的浴室。他没法用卧室里的浴室，因为Steve的洗发水、Steve的香皂、Steve的浴袍、Steve的牙刷还在里面。他受不了这些痕迹昭示着过去一个月他与人共享自己的房间。与一个绝对不是Steve Rogers的人共享自己的房间。

他洗澡洗到手指都皱了起来，香皂也用完了。他不脏。他并不觉得脏。但他一想起不是Steve那家伙的手触摸过他的整个身体，皮肤就像有东西在爬。这很诡异，很不理智，而且蠢得要命，但他就是停不下来。他强迫自己停止淋浴。他并没有感觉好些，而且他也知道自己不会感觉好些。他刷牙刷到牙龈都出血了，但他发誓嘴里还有Steve的味道。

他想刮胡子，但拿起剃须刀又拿下了。他盯着剃刀看了一会儿，思考停滞了。他又放下了剃须刀。他不是13岁的小姑娘，他也不会像小姑娘那样耍脾气。

他穿上一身量身定做的精致西装，因为他能这么做，而且他想这么做，这让他感觉好一些。这就像一张安全毯，让他感到安稳。他从3岁起就这么做了——每次感到渺小时就穿上西装扮成大人。

他停下来理清头脑，但他不会躲藏。他没什么好羞愧的事（然而所有事都让他羞愧）。他挺起肩膀，抬起下巴，不给自己任何犹豫的机会，走进厨房。

Clint在厨房，只是坐着，看起来是在等人。Tony意识到Clint是在等他，因为他一走进去，Clint就站了起来。“嘿，Tony，挺帅嘛。”他故作随意有点装得太过头了。

Tony冷笑。“眼挺尖，Clint.”Tony倒了一杯咖啡，坐下来。Clint不安地两脚交换重心，就像在期待什么。Tony抬起一根眉毛。“你尿急吗？”

 “什么？”他似乎没预料到Tony会开口说话。或许他只是惊讶于Tony没有情绪崩溃。

 “你在这儿干嘛，Clint？”

 “呃，我住这儿啊。”

Tony翻个白眼。“去擦你的弓吧，或者干点别的。” 

Clint一只手放上Tony的肩膀。Tony紧张起来，但仍然低头盯着自己的咖啡。“我知道斯克鲁那档子事了。你得跟Steve谈谈，Tony.”

“滚吧，Barton.”

 “你得告诉他，Tony！”当然，就像所有老掉牙的肥皂剧一样，Steve在这个时候走进来了。他表情严肃，胳膊抱在胸前。

 “告诉我什么？”Tony觉得自己要反胃了——最近总发生这种事。他想要站起来跑走，但Clint的手稳稳放在他肩上，给了他一个同情而坚决的眼神。

“拜托，告诉我什么？我错过了一些事，我知道。有些事不太对劲，但我不知道是怎么回事。告诉我好吗，Tony？”队长请求。

 “我不能。我就是不能。”他目光越过Steve的肩膀，对着Steve身后的墙说。因为他没勇气看着Steve.

 “我们真的都以为那个斯克鲁是你，队长。”Clint说道。

队长点点头。“我知道，这不是你们的错，我不怪你们。”

 “不，我知道。我们知道。但我们真的以为那是你。队长……你和Tony，你们在一起了。”他强调了最后半句，让Tony畏缩了一下。

Steve摇摇头。“我不太明白。”

 “老天爷，队长，我还得说得多详细？”Clint对着Steve困惑的脸叹了口气。“你和Tony在恋爱。约会。接吻。像兔子一样性交。”真是跟他说明白的好方法。Clint的手从Tony肩上拿开了，不停比划着。所以Tony跑开了。他站起得太快，把椅子都翻倒了。他一口气下楼梯跑到实验室，因为他不能忍受停下来等电梯。到了实验室，他命令Jarvis把所有人锁在外面，然后跑进了浴室。

浴室门关上，他没费心去锁门，因为没有他的同意没人过得了Jarvis那关。他能感觉到眼泪不受控制地从眼睛里涌出，没关系，因为只有他自己，只要没人看到，他情绪崩溃又有什么关系。他靠在门上，身体向下滑，最终抱着膝盖坐在地板上。他低下头，把外套拉起来罩在脸上，用力深呼吸，努力让自己平静下来。他坐在那儿，一遍遍回想自己和不是Steve那人做过的一切。他和Steve没做过的一切。

他从没牵过Steve的手，从没抚摸过Steve的脸，从没吻过Steve.他用力忍住啜泣，下巴颤抖起来，胸口强烈起伏。他记得手指穿过Steve头发的感觉，一路向下亲吻他腹部的感觉。他记得Steve吻他的感觉，躺在Steve怀里醒来耳边他轻柔的呼吸。他不得不提醒自己，这些都没发生过。不，事实更糟，这些都发生过，真的发生过，这让事情更糟糕了。他和一个斯克鲁上床了。他和一个该死的斯克鲁上了很多很多次床，他还颇为享受。

他像决堤一样无法控制地哭泣。他不知道过了多久，也许一分钟都不到。

“先生？”Jarvis打断了他。

Tony又抽噎了一下。“怎么了，Jarvis？”他的声音十分沙哑，话都说不清楚。

 “您的关键数值在急剧上升，先生。”但Tony知道，Jarvis这是在问他是否还好。

“我会没事的。再过一会儿就好。”

“我应该通知Rogers队长吗？”因为就Jarvis的认知，无论他如何接近人类，他仍然是个人工智能，他的编程参数无法理解这种情况。

Tony摇摇头。“不。我现在只想一个人呆着，Jarvis.”

 “好的，先生。”

在这之后就容易点了。或者，至少，他不再有哭喊的冲动了。他集中精力平稳缓慢地呼吸，当心不去想Steve或者不是Steve或着任何事。他在那儿坐了几个小时，无法面对Steve，世界，甚至他自己的实验室。他用自己唯一熟悉的方式让自己振作起来，而不必喝酒喝到晕过去（这听起来是个好主意，但那意味着离开浴室去拿酒）：他在脑子里规划装甲的下次升级。

他不知道自己坐了多久，肯定超过了6个小时，因为在脑子里进行装甲的生物统计学安全系统重校这种复杂的计算就需要这么久（他真的应该在自己忘记之前写下来）。

他准备站起来离开浴室，这时实验室外传来回荡的声音。“钢铁侠？”他无视了那个声音。他准备好了回实验室，但没准备好面对自己的队友。但Thor不屈不挠。“钢铁侠，我希望与你谈话。”他这次声音更大了。

 “Jarvis，叫他走。”

 “是，先生。”Jarvis有些不情愿，但还是服从了。

外面安静了一会儿，大概是Jarvis在履行职责，然后Thor的声音再次响起。“天上的声音，你欲保护你的缔造者，十分高尚。然而我的神盾兄弟不必惧怕我，我只求与友人一谈。”又是一阵安静。“无人能阻挡我与同袍会面！中庭的安全措施对无所不能的Mjolnir不值一提！”

Tony忍不住笑了出来，但发出的声音像是被噎住的叹息。他清清喉咙。“Jarvis，趁他还没毁了这地方，放他进来吧。”有个雷神要砸烂他的实验室，这种时候失恋还真不算什么。

 “我觉得这很明智，先生。”

又一阵安静过后，Thor的声音这次更近了。“你的让步正是时候，天上的声音。我乐意等待Stark友人到来。”

Tony几个小时来第一次站起身来。他洗了洗脸，但没去看镜子（就算心情好的日子里这么做都很难）；然后努力展平揉皱的衣服，但无补于事。他在门前站了一会儿，闭上眼睛，攥紧拳头，告诉自己他能做到：他是钢铁侠。他深吸两口气，然后打开门。“嘿，锤兄，别威胁我的人工智能。”

Thor盯着他看了一会儿，然后Tony被提起了一英尺，被仙宫式熊抱挤得肋骨都要断了，几乎喘不过气来。“钢铁侠！见到你真高兴！”

Tony忍不住微笑，轻拍Thor的背。他想说些什么诙谐讽刺的话，但他没心情，所以他只是说，“见到你我也很高兴，大块头。”他是真心的。Thor身上有一种不指指点点的特质，Tony终于觉得可以放松下来。

最终Thor把他放下来，两只手放在他肩头，上下打量。“你看起来不太好，Stark吾友。”

Tony笑笑，一只手梳理了一下头发。“我刚在浴室里有点忙，Thor.”

Thor皱起眉头。“我不明白。”

Tony叹口气，摇摇头。“算了。你来找我有什么事，大块头？” 

 “说来不幸，我今日来找你是为了颇为悲哀之事。”

不管他想干嘛，Tony不喜欢事态走向。

“你什么意思？”

“在发现我们顾问的懦弱诡计后，你就在躲避你的友人们。我感到十分困扰。你被严重伤害后寻求独处再自然不过，但此举并不明智。你有同袍可分担忧愁。”

Tony虚弱地笑了。“我很好，Thor.我并没被伤害，更别提严重。只是……这档子事有点丢脸，仅此而已。”他自己总会走出来的。他只是需要一点时间自怨自艾，然后才能再次面对世界。仅此而已。如果一想到再次面对Steve他就想呕吐，或许他永远都没法克服这点，但他总是很会假装。

 “你觉得……丢脸？”Thor被这个想法震惊了。“但你并非应当感到羞愧的人！我们的顾问使用最懦弱的手段欺骗了你，吾友。他才应当为自己不耻的行径羞愧。”

Tony把Thor放在自己肩上的手甩开。“伙计，我感谢你的同情，但你弄错了，好吗？我跟一个斯克鲁睡了，这他妈的丢脸死了。”

 “在仙宫，虚假身份下完成交配是一项罪行，要惩以放逐。”

所以这才是真正的重点，Thor想要他离开队伍？“好吧，我们现在没在仙宫。这他妈是我的队伍，你他妈住在我的房子里，所以如果你有任何不满，你可以滚出去。”他带着愚蠢的怒火，推开Thor.或者试图推开，Thor晃都没晃一下。

 “我想你误会了……”

“出去！”

Thor迟疑了一下，转身向门外走去。他停了一下，但没有转过身来。“如有冒犯，请多原谅，Tony Stark.你在需要之时却无法接受我们的帮助，我十分遗憾。”Thor没等Tony回应就离开了。

\--

他在实验室里呆了一周。没有其他人来找他，他甚至也没离开去拿咖啡。但他是个人类，即使Tony Stark也只能靠巧克力和剩披萨活这么久。等他饿到手抖，累到视线模糊，他走出了实验室。这没什么。他只要做个三明治，弄壶咖啡，到真正的床上小睡一会儿。

只不过，咖啡在煮着的时候，Steve走了进来。他站在门口，看着Tony，仅仅说了，“哦。”

Tony没有动。他挺起肩膀，手背在后面。“队长。”他说道。假如他的声音没有颤抖或破音，说真的，这没什么好骄傲的。

Steve走近一步，Tony的胃揪了起来。这只是因为饿了。

“Tony…”

“所以我们知道彼此的名字了。”

“Tony，我……”然后Steve把手放在Tony肩上。操，这样不行。就在几周前他站在一模一样的地方。那时Steve的手也这样放在他肩上。只不过，那次不是Steve.他把Steve推开，然后跑走。

他离开厨房，离开宅子，跑了半条街，然后撞上了一个人。他嘟囔着道歉，然后头也不抬想要绕开。

“Stark先生？”等等，他听过这个声音。“一切还好吗？”

“ Samson？你在这儿干嘛？”

Samson清清嗓子。“其实，我是来找你谈谈的。” 

“好吧。看，你找到我了。什么事？”他希望有个威胁世界安全的大危机要发生，他心里感到有些抱歉。他现在真的需要一些事来转移注意，他心里自私、混蛋的那部分不由得这样希望，因为做钢铁侠比做Tony Stark要容易得多。

“我希望到里面去谈。”

Tony紧张地咽了口唾沫。他不喜欢听到这话。但或许这只是个高度机密的威胁世界安全的危机，毕竟这人是神盾来的。“不。”他说道。他才不要逃出来以后再回去。

“那好吧，我们走走？”Tony点点头，跟着他走。“我听说了你的……困境。”Tony的希望破灭了。他现在希望自己刚才拒绝跟Samson谈话。

Tony两手交叉，眼睛看地。他不应该惊讶Samson知道这事，真的。神盾的每个人现在都应该知道斯克鲁的事了，而他有没怎么掩盖他和不是Steve那人的关系，所以当然这消息像野火一样传开了。但他仍然受到困扰——想到他的耻辱成为茶余饭后的闲话，大家都在嘲笑他如此放荡，竟然跟该死的外星人睡觉。他强迫自己看着Samson的眼睛。“大家不都听说了吗？”

Samson露出严肃的表情，仿佛能看穿Tony的想法。“不，Stark先生，Van Dyne小姐很担心，她私下联系我的。”Tony不知道自己是否应该觉得更加震惊。他最后翻个白眼。“我明白，这对你来说肯定很困难。如果你需要跟人谈谈——从专业层面——我可以帮你。”

“你觉得我需要心理治疗？”

“我觉得可以理解，你或许需要帮助应对这些。”

“我不需要。我很好。”

“我听说你超过一周没有出实验室，而且上一次你见到Rogers队长时恐慌症发作了。我不想太强硬，但我觉得你已经知道了——如果你想继续和复仇者合作，我也知道你想，这样下去是不行的。你必须寻求你所需的帮助，而我愿意试着提供帮助。”他停下步伐，拿出一张名片，在背面写下一个号码，然后递给Tony.“这是我的私人和工作电话。请认真考虑我的提议，Stark先生。我只是想帮忙。”尽管有所迟疑，Tony还是接过了名片，目送Samson离开。

\--

\--

他拒绝承认自己需要帮助，但那张名片在他工作台上放了两天，每次看到它都会提醒自己在这件难以处理的事上处理得多好。他拿起名片，放到一旁，至少3次把它丢进垃圾桶，但他似乎就是无法摆脱它。这不正说明了他有多无助？

天哪，他不能再这么犯傻了。像个懦夫一样藏在实验室实在太可悲，太软弱，该死，他不想做这样的人。他是个超级英雄，不是个毛头小子。他要去像个懂事理的成年人一样跟Steve谈谈，一切都会好的。如果不好，如果Steve讨厌他，或者不远跟他说话，或者怎样，那也不是Tony的问题。

他简单冲个澡，换了衣服，因为他不想满身油污、带着一身臭气出去。收拾好以后，他径直上楼，没有停下来考虑。

他在娱乐室找到了Steve，后者正坐在沙发上，似乎在画画。他没注意到Tony.Tony想说些什么，但喉咙紧闭，而且他不知道该说什么。“嘿Steve，抱歉我让大家都以为你是我男朋友，别在意。”这么说似乎太轻描淡写了。

Steve叹口气，放下纸笔站起身。他舒展身体，Tony忍不住盯着他过分紧身的T恤下结实的肌肉。这主意太糟了。Steve转过身看到Tony在盯着自己。就像他俩之间还不够尴尬，Tony非要被抓到犯花痴。这主意太他妈糟糕了。Tony转身要走。

“等等，Tony！”Tony愣住，Steve追上他。

“我没看，我是说，我看了，但我不是有意……我只是……”老天爷啊，他得控制一下自己。好好说话，Tony，用点脑子。

“Tony？你还好吗？”操，他的脑子跑到哪里去了？

“我很好。”他回答。他的大脑恢复工作后给他的指令只有快跑，快跑，快跑。Tony攥紧拳头。他能做到的，想点可以说的话能有多难？“呃。”真他妈的难，很明显。

“我知道你在躲着我，Tony.我想给你一些空间。我不知道怎么办。”Steve走近一步。Tony后退一步。“我只是很气愤没人意识到有问题。没人意识到我永远不会——永远不能那样对你。”

Tony宁可Steve揍他一拳。他以为自己能做到，以为Steve怎么看他都无所谓。但其实有所谓。他没法站在那儿听Steve告诉他他有多糟糕、恶心和错误。如果换了别人……但他不是别人，他是Steve，是他幻想对自己有特殊感情的人。而现在，不仅感情消散，连他们的友谊也要被毁掉。他跑走了。

“Tony，等等。”但他不能等。他这次得自私一点。他听不下去Steve要说的话。他能感到自己胸口收紧。他想要尖叫或哭喊，他还没决定要做哪个，但他必须先远离Steve，因为他还得留点自尊。

他跑回实验室。门在身后关上，他开始大叫。他抓起手边最近的东西——一个报销的钢铁侠部件——然后扔出去，砸碎了一个电脑显示器。

Tony深呼吸两次，然后开始检查损失。显示器已经没法修复了。他把部件扔到一边，Samson的名片吸引了他的注意。他捡起名片，看着它。或许……只要他能把这种可怕的恶心的感觉赶走。

他把名片塞进口袋，离开了宅子。这很蠢，但他不想让Jarvis听到这段对话。他找到一个公用电话，闻起来像是有人往上面撒过尿，如果他有所犹豫，这是唯一的原因。他拨了私人号码，鬼才要跟秘书说话。

三声响后电话接起。“喂?”

Tony愣住了。“呃。”说得好啊，Tony，说得真好。他应该想好再打的。

显然这一个字就够了。“Stark先生，是你吗？”

“我可能需要帮助。”他开门见山地说，因为如果他不这样，而是停下来思考，他可能就说不出来了。

“好的。你想现在谈，还是预约个时间？”

“预约。”因为他还没可悲到要在电话里崩溃。

“什么时候？”

就现在。趁他还没爆发。趁他还没说服自己这太蠢，毫无必要。“明天。”他说，因为他不想让自己听上去那么急迫（即便他确实很急迫）。

那头沉默了一会儿。“我一点可以见你。”

“好的。”Tony在自己变卦之前挂上了电话。他把名片撕碎扔进垃圾桶，这样他就没法再打过去取消预约了。

-

他从那天晚上到第二天上午都惴惴不安。他大多数时候踱步，也在实验室做点小修补。他试着看电影，但看不进去。他后悔扔掉了名片。时间似乎停滞不前，但第二天中午终于到来，他前往Samson在神盾总部的办公室。

他12：55到了那里，不想显得太急切，所以在门口来回走了8分钟，等了几个倒霉路过的神盾探员。最后，他敲敲门，把脑袋伸进去。“大夫？”

“啊，Stark先生。”Samson起身走向迈进门的Tony.他和Tony握手。“请坐。”

Samson的办公室很宽敞，但装潢很简单。里面有一张沙发，一张茶几，几把椅子，几排书架，角落里还有一张书桌。墙面是干净的白色，挂着几幅画，画上都是水果或者抽象的玩意儿。总而言之，这间办公室就是Tony能想到的心理医师办公室的样子。Tony坐在沙发上，Samson拿着笔记本坐在对面的扶手椅上。“好吧，Stark先生——”

“请叫我Tony，Stark先生太正式了。”

“你也可以叫我Leonard.”

“我还是叫你大夫吧，大夫。”

“你觉得怎么舒服就怎么来。”

Tony挑起一根眉毛。“我想叫你屁股猴也行？”

Samson手指交叉，微笑。“如果这么叫能让你舒服点。”他的语气平淡而冷嘲。Tony笑了。如果在其他场合，他会喜欢Samson，但现在不行。他来这儿是有原因的，虽然说说笑笑而不必谈论当前的问题会很有趣，但自欺欺人只会浪费他们俩的时间。

“那么，屁股猴，我们从哪儿开始？”

“这样吧，你来告诉我，你为什么来这儿？”

Tony瞪他。“你很清楚我为什么来。”

“但让你自己来说会更好。”

Tony叹气。既然开始了，就得做到家。“我跟一个外星人上了床，现在每次看见Steve我都会抓狂。”这种事还是直白点好。

“好吧。你希望通过我们的疗程得到什么？”

“我想要不再每次见到Steve都抓狂。”

Samson点头。“要达成这个目标，我想我们首先要考虑的是，见到Rogers队长为什么会让你紧张。”

“这是个陈述，不是个问题。”没人说过他要有求必应。

Samson记了些东西。Tony的手指在扶手上敲打。“你觉得为什么你见到Rogers队长会感到不舒服？”

Tony耸耸肩，但没说话。

“在发现假冒身份以前，你会怎么形容你和Steve的关系？”

Tony很不安。他耸耸肩。

“我看出来了，这对你没有用，Tony.”Samson翘起一条腿。他不能更像一个心理医师了，除了摸着下巴望着远方思索。或许他应该改掉头发的绿色。“我现在要问一些很直接的问题了。如果你觉得不舒服，可以不用回答，但我想让你认真考虑一些事。”Tony咬着嘴唇，点点头。“斯克鲁对你做的事，你认识是强暴吗？”

Tony毫无准备。他没想到会遇到这个问题。他怔住了，不可置信地问，“什么？”

“你觉得自己被强暴了吗？”Samson耐心地又问了一次。

“我……不明白。”他真的不明白。这逻辑太难懂了——这就跟讨论月亮是芝士做成的可能性一样讲不通。“那是我同意的。”

“你当时认为和你发生性关系的是Steve Rogers吗？”

他感觉这是个陷阱，Samson已经有了答案。但Tony决定，如果他要在这里浪费时间，还不如给Samson他想要的。所以他如实回答。“是的。”

“假如你知道实情，还会同意和他发生关系吗？”

这大概是Tony听过的最白痴的问题了，他十分想要骂Samson大蠢货，但他没有，Samson期待地看着他。他忍住反唇相讥的冲动。“当然不会。”

“所以如果你不知道自己同意的内容，而如果你知道这内容就不会同意，你觉得自己还会同意吗？”

Tony觉得自己被伏击了。他意识到这很蠢，Samson只是在重复自己的答案，但不知怎么的，他的话在Samson嘴里显得特别蠢，让他不知不觉产生怀疑，迫使他考虑或许有可能，只是或许……而这样太、太不对了，因为他没有被强暴，该死。他没有。“我没有被强暴。”是的，他知道他在逃避问题，但谁他妈在乎？

“好吧。”Samson点头，但Tony隐约感到Samson只是在敷衍他。大概只是他偏执症发作，因为Samson的语气和表情都很正常。

“我没有。”他觉得有必要重申。只是说清楚而已。跟Samson说清楚。

“那你觉得你们之间是什么？”这不就是他想问的么？

“性关系。”他说道。因为这是真的，那是性关系，即使他不知道那还能是别的什么。“让人恶心。”他补充道。他不太确定自己为什么要这么说，他不是有意的，但就是想这么说。

Samson一边做心理医师式思考一边哼着，做了些笔记。Tony扭动着。“此话怎讲？”Samson问。

“我……不知道。”

“你什么时候开始觉得恶心？”

“你说什么时候！”他反击过后才意识到并非如此。

“我不知道，Tony，所以我才问的。”

Tony咬咬嘴唇。他现在意识到了，他在发现Steve不是Steve之前很久就开始觉得恶心了，但这就意味着承认不是Steve那人做的事让他恶心——也就意味着要谈到他和不是Steve那人做的事，他让那人对他做的事。他觉得自己还没准备好谈这个。

Samson以心理医师的某种感知能力，看穿了Tony的想法。或者只是Tony沉默太久给出了暗示。“你如果不舒服可以不回答，Tony.”

这样一来事情反而更难办了。承认他不想回答就相当于认输。Tony从来不善于这些。他咬着牙，握紧拳头。“随便吧。”

“那好吧。”Samson在本子上写了点什么。Tony在扶手上敲的节奏开始乱了。“那么，Rogers队长初次向你求欢时，你有什么反应？”

Tony对话题的转换有些迟疑，他没想到这么容易就能说出口。“我很开心。我他妈的开心极了。”

“随着你们的关系展开，又有什么变化？”

“我……不明白。”他似乎最近总在说这句话。

“你说Rogers队长初次求欢的时候你很开心，你们关系展开后你仍然有同样的感觉吗？”

“大多时候。”

“大多时候？”

“总有高潮和低谷。”

“能跟我说说那些低谷吗？”

Tony停顿了一下。“我不懂这有什么关系。”

“嗯，我认为要弄清你如何看待你和Rogers队长现在的关系——”

“我们现在没关系。”

“你不再把Rogers队长当朋友了？”

Tony换了个坐姿。“我不是那个意思！”

“那你是什么意思？”

“我和他呆在一个房间里就会发慌抓狂。”

“你觉得这是为什么？”

因为他觉得羞耻。因为Steve肯定厌恶他。因为他看到Steve就会想到自己身边美好的东西都不会长久。“我不知道。”他回答，因为他不愿承认那些。

“那或许这就是我们要弄明白的。”

\-- 

那天晚上他喝酒了。他很久都没有这样喝了。自从复仇者联盟成立就没有了。他喝到不记得自己喝了多少（那瓶酒原来是满的吗？）。他想要忘记自己为什么喝酒。他认为喝酒会让自己好受一些。但他并没有。

当他刚开始有点脑子不清楚。当他想站起来的时候腿开始抖，想要走路的时候开始摇晃。他开始生气。他从没感到这样的怒火在身体里燃烧，迫切需要找到出口。他猜想Hulk大概每天都是这种感觉。他把空的威士忌酒瓶扔到墙上，只是因为他能。这很愚蠢，毫无意义，但这感觉真他妈好。不过这还不够。

他跌跌撞撞来到厨房，想要再找一瓶威士忌。但水池里有把牛排刀。他醉到足够想出一些事来。Wakanda【虚构的非洲国家，黑豹来自那里】人说，报仇和复仇之间的界限很模糊，对吗？当然，如果他有发怒的好理由就不算错。但他还没到那个地步。他是个超级英雄，超级英雄不做那些事，即使对方活该。

他为了威士忌无视了那把刀。他坐下来喝干一杯，瞪着水池。然后又喝了一杯。到了第三杯，他的手已经抖得都没法把酒倒进杯子里去了。他挫败地低吼着，看着酒洒了一桌子，流到自己腿上，趟得到处都是，就是不肯进杯子里。

他把酒杯扔到墙上，因为上次这么干他就觉得好受些。这次他直接对着瓶子喝。天哪，他真是可悲。悔恨的酒鬼，饥渴的贱货，还有着英雄主义幻想。他晃悠着走到水池边，拿起牛排刀。反正他从来不是个好人。

他蹒跚到电梯里，下到42层。他找到那间牢房，站在前面理清思绪。那个斯克鲁装作没看到他。“你为什么要那么做？”要把话说清楚比他想象的要难。他大概只是在含糊地叫唤。“你觉得能在我这里得到什么东西吗？”

斯克鲁懒洋洋地半睁眼睛看了他一眼，只是耸了耸肩。“那很有趣。做间谍很无聊，需要做点消磨时间的事。”

“就这样？你把我当作笑话？”Tony的手紧紧握住刀柄，紧到疼痛——但那种疼有好处，他的头脑可以集中注意。疼痛能让他清醒。

斯克鲁又耸耸肩。“那些性事挺好的。”

Tony向前走了一步，又驻足。“我要他妈的阉了你。”他把刀拿到斯克鲁能看到的地方，但没有再动。

斯克鲁歪歪脑袋，笑了。它他妈的笑了。“你做不来。你是个好人。”

“我恨你。”Tony冷冷地说。

斯克鲁把两根手指放进嘴里，暗示性地吮吸了一会儿，然后随着“啪”的一声拿出来。“你之前可不是这么说的。”它嘲弄地从下巴上擦去一丝唾液。

Tony不是很清楚接下来发生了什么。他被愤怒冲昏了头脑。他记得把刀丢在地上，输入安全越级密码，冲向那个斯克鲁，但接下来他只记得两条胳膊有力地绕在他腰上，紧紧抱住他。他挣扎着，斯克鲁躺在地上，一边流血一边大笑。“你真是个可悲的人类。”它冲Tony吐出一团血和唾液的混合物，正中后者面门。“但至少你还挺好操的。”抱住Tony的那双胳膊把他拖出牢房，他用力挣扎，大骂脏话。

拦住他那个人终于放开了手，他跪倒在地上，开始啜泣，因为他什么都不在乎了。他只是不在乎。他已经很可悲了，再也糟不到哪儿去，所以也没什么好躲藏的。有人把他拉起来，给了他一个拥抱。他认得他对着哭泣的那个胸膛。他认得那对抓着他的手臂。他认得那隐约的柑橘洗发水味、运动后的汗味和其他只属于Steve的气息。

他应该放手。他应该停下。这样不对。这样不公平，他不该抱着Steve，把他当作比朋友、队友更亲近的人。但他无法克制自己。只要一小会儿，他让自己假装一切都好。他颤抖着啜泣，Steve把他搂在怀中，仿佛他是个婚礼当天无理取闹的新娘。Tony蜷起身体，手臂绕在Steve脖子上，假装自己受伤或生病了，而这是他的Steve在照顾他。假装他不是喝醉了情绪崩溃。假装耳边不是沉重的寂静，而是Steve安慰的低语。他们还没回到他卧室，他就睡过去了。

\--

\--

他在自己床上醒来，头痛欲裂，对前一晚只有非常模糊的记忆。不过他知道现在他在Steve面前更抬不起头来了，这再次说明他是个多糟的人。天啊，他真是个白痴。

他让Jarvis确认大厅和厨房都没人，这次他拿了一堆吃的去实验室，这样直到下次和Samson的预约之前都不用再出来了。

他做的第一件事是解决问题，他要保证自己再也不会干那么出格的事。第二件事是设计一款跑车模型的新发动机。Jarvis声音响起时他正忙着设计。“Pym博士在门口想见你，先生。请他进来吗？”

“行。”他说。Hank有自己的实验室，但有时候他要借些工具或者配件，这也是Tony让他进来的唯一原因。

“嘿，Tony，”Hank语气里隐约的歉意告诉Tony他大概不是来借配件的。“我能跟你谈谈吗？”

“除非是关于42层的新安保措施，我看还是不要谈了。”Tony之前几个小时一直在给42层装新的扫描系统，主要是为了防止任何喝醉、嗑药或其他暂时失控的人进入。Hank倒是不知道情况。“但你不会照我说的做，所以我不知道你干嘛还要问。”

Hank坐在Tony旁边。“大家都很担心。你一直都没出实验室……”Hank磕磕巴巴地没再说下去，然后又开口。“你在下面呆了将近2周了。Jan都快急疯了，Thor觉得自己把事情搞砸了，Steve——”

“不，别说了。”为什么每个人都要谈这事？他去看心理医师还不够吗？而且，好吧虽然他没打算跟Hank这么说，但是，Hank无论如何不应该拿这个来烦他。他绝对不想谈Steve的事。他连想都不要想到Steve.他自己恢复得挺好。不去想Steve，他会好过得多，而且出乎意料地容易做到，只要他能自己呆着专心工作。

“好吧，”Hank说道，“抱歉。只是，拜托，到楼上来，跟我和Jan待一会儿，如果你愿意的话，或者Clint和Thor.只是离开实验室一小会儿。”

Tony摇摇头。听着不错，他真的也想那么做，但如果他自己太过懦弱不能面对看到Steve的可能性，他也不能因此逼得Steve无家可归。如果这意味着一直躲到自己感觉不再想个懦夫，那是他必须付出的代价。“我真的很忙，Hank，这工作很重要。”

Hank回头看了一眼屏幕上的电路图。“你在设计一辆车而已，Tony.”

Tony瞪了他一眼，打开屏保。“还有其他东西呢。”

“我们是你的朋友，Tony.我们想帮助你。请不要排斥我们。”

Tony用力吞口唾沫，摆弄着一支铅笔。“我没有。我只是……我有活要干。我有时间会跟你和Jan出去吃饭，行吗？”一想到要出去他的胃就翻腾起来，但这是Hank和Jan，有几家他喜欢的很低调的餐厅，他还没带不是Steve那家伙去过，所以或许这主意还不太糟。

Hank似乎对这提议挺满意。“好吧，Tony，照顾好自己，行吗？”Tony点点头。Hank终于离开了。

直到下一次和Samson会面之前他都没有再见任何人。

他没法告诉Samson上次治疗后发生了什么。他很惭愧。不，他羞愧得要死。什么人才会喝醉了去暴力威胁一个囚犯，然后哭着在美国队长怀里睡去？Tony他妈的Stark，他就是这种人。反正他现在把问题解决了。醉鬼再也不可能进42层监狱了，所以没人需要知道这回事。

他先让Samson开口，对大多数问题都用耸肩或单字回答。

“Tony，有什么困扰你的事吗？”Samson过了一会儿问道。

“我还有那段录像。”Tony脱口而出，因为这样比说实话容易一些。而且，反正自从闹出这档子事以来，那段录像就如鲠在喉。或许，如果Samson干不了别的，还能告诉他怎么处理它。

Samson支起脑袋。“什么录像？”

“我们第一次……”Tony僵住，两只手搅在一起，盯着天花板。谁能想到，Tony Stark会有不好意思的那天。去他妈的，他才不会受限制。“我们第一次发生关系是在训练室。”喏。如果他能不畏缩地清楚说出来，他就没事。“那里有监控摄像头。我以为那会很……”性感。他以为那会很性感。“好。留着录像，我是说。”

“你现在还留着？”Tony点头。“为什么？”Samson的语气里并没有批判，他没有指责，只有询问，但Tony仍然有些犹豫。

“我不知道拿它怎么办。”

“那么，都有什么选择？”

“销毁它。”Tony直截了当。

“你为什么没销毁？”

“如果Steve想知道怎么办？”

“想知道什么？”

“我对他做过什么。”

“你对他做过什么？”

Tony在椅子里扭了扭，低头抠指甲，避免和Samson目光接触。他咬住脸颊内侧。“我……让他跟我发生关系。”

Samson皱起眉头。“抱歉，Tony，我似乎没听懂。” 

“我侵犯了他。”

“这话什么意思？”

Tony收紧身体，看着Samson的眼睛。他不应该还需要解释这个，但Samson就是不明白。“我搞出了一段恋情；我让所有人都以为他是，你知道，同性恋。而且如果着还不够操蛋，我还跟他上床了。我跟美国队长干了。”Tony苦笑。“他觉得很恶心。”

Samson疑问地看着他。“他跟你这么说了？”

“嗯，没说这么多，但我觉得不用说出来。我是说，这就像你去医院，医生给你用了麻醉药和你发生了关系，你意识不清什么都不记得了，但你知道那些事确实发生了。就像这种情况。Steve不记得那些，但他知道我们发生了关系，而他从没想要做那些。所以这就像那样而那是……那是强暴。”

“你举的例子是强暴，没错。”Samson缓慢地说，“但情况完全不同，Tony.”

Tony皱起眉。“怎么讲？”

“你的例子里有一个施暴者一个受害者——医生知道自己在做什么，也知道病人不会同意。而你是跟有恋爱关系的人发生自愿的性关系。你是个聪明人，Tony，我知道你能看出你例子里的逻辑漏洞。”

一阵沉默。“好吧。”Tony最终说道。“所以我的类比烂透了，但也不能改变事实，我确实上了，”他用手指比引号，“‘Steve’，而真的Steve永远不会同意。”

“而你承认如果你知道实情也不会和他发生关系。”

“不能仅仅因为我不知道自己在做什么，就说这不是我的错。”

Samson低头做笔记。Tony抓紧沙发扶手。“如果重来，你会做什么改变？”

Tony翻个白眼。“不和他上床。”

“那就意味着拒绝Rogers队长的求爱。你为什么会那样做？”

“因为那个不是Steve他妈的Rogers！”他的手重重拍在沙发扶手上，直视Samson的眼睛。

Samson没有畏缩或转开目光。“你那时候不知道。”他说道。Tony没有说话。“你只知道，你得到了Steve Rogers的求欢。鉴于你当时缺少对真相的了解，你怎么可能拒绝他？”

Tony没想出一个好原因。“因为队内恋爱很不好。”他自己都觉得很弱。

“为什么？”

Tony犹豫了。老实说，他这么讲只是因为承认自己错了就等于认输。“如果恋情破裂，就会影响队伍团结。”

“Pym博士和Van Dyne小姐在谈恋爱，对吗？”

Tony瞪着他。“是的。”他咬着牙承认。

“你认为他们的恋情很不明智吗？”

但这不一样。Tony搞砸了自己有过的每一段恋情。他早该明白这点。“这不一样。”他说道。

“怎么不一样？”

“就是不一样，行吗？就是不一样。”他意识到自己就像个耍赖的小孩，但他没法想出更好的解释方法。他应该知道的，但Samson似乎就是没法明白。

Samson哼哼着又记了些东西。一阵短暂的沉默。“你跟Rogers队长谈过这个吗？”

“没有。我他妈的要怎么谈？难道径直走上去说‘嘿你知道我怎么上你的冒牌货吗？你有什么感受？’我又不是他妈的心理医师。”

“如果你同意，我想在我们下次治疗前跟Rogers队长谈谈。如果可能的话，等你和他都准备好，我可以请他来参与一次治疗。”

Tony要住下嘴唇。“有必要吗？” 

“我觉得有，是的，但你感觉没准备好就不用。”

“你们心理医师不是有……那些保密什么的玩意儿？”

“是，没错。我不会跟他讨论任何你告诉我的事。但我觉得最好能让我仔细评估一下情况，然后再安排会面。为了评估，我必须跟Rogers队长谈谈。”

Tony无谓地摆摆手。“随便吧。”他觉得有些反胃，但他一直都有些恶心，已经有……实际上他也不太确定有多久了。他刚意识到如果很少见阳光、很少睡觉或按时吃饭，要记住时间有多难。

“那好。我会尽快和Rogers队长谈话，但别担心，我不会没事先通知你就请他来参加治疗，我会等你准备好。你还有什么想谈的吗？”

“没了。”

“那好吧。我们周四再见。” 

“好的，周四。” 

\--

他又做了3次治疗才同意让Steve加入。他们会面前他喝了酒。只是一杯，他告诉自己。只是稳定一下情绪。一杯变成了两杯三杯。他没喝醉，他只是有点晃荡，或者有点头重脚轻。这足够让他迈进Samson办公室、看到Steve坐在扶手椅上的时候不会慌张了（他好奇Samson是否告诉Steve不要坐在沙发上，因为那是Tony的位置，坐在别处会很不安）。

Steve已经在那儿了，这真的是他自己的错。Samson告诉他早点来。如果他没跑去喝酒的话……但现在也无所谓了。“Samson，”他打着招呼，在沙发上坐下。他无视了Steve.Steve什么也没说，僵硬地坐着，手用力抓住椅子扶手，Tony都能看到裂纹了。

“Tony，”Samson说道，“我想你有些话想对Steve说。”他们上次治疗已经谈过了这个。

Tony直视Steve，因为即使这让他胃里不舒服，他明白如果不让Steve知道他完全出于真心，做这些就毫无意义。“我很抱歉。”他说。

Steve的眼睛闪烁着震惊。Tony很少道歉，但他清楚自己必须这样做。而Steve对此感到惊讶，这让他感到有点受伤，只是有一点而已。“你没有必要——”但Samson清清嗓子，给了Steve一个严肃的眼神。显然他已经告诉了Steve不要插话。Tony很感激。

“我很抱歉我以为我们之间会有什么别的关系。我很抱歉我把这些都抛给你。我很抱歉我强迫你接受你不想要的东西。我希望可以告诉你我对你没有感觉，我很满意和你只做朋友。我知道你来自40年代，所以你大概觉得这很恶心，或许你再也不想跟我说话了，因为我不能假装……”他的声音开始嘶哑起来，然后他第一次断开了目光接触。“我不能假装我对你没有那种感觉。”因为他已经知道什么都不会发生，他没法说服自己说出爱那个字。

“Tony”他听到Steve站起身。“我没觉得这很恶心或者不对。”他看到Steve的鞋出现在自己对面，但他仍然无法抬头。“我很在乎你，Tony.我不确定能自如地把我们的关系带往哪个方向，至少现在还不确定，但我很在乎你，Tony，而这——这件事，永远不会改变我对你的关心。”Steve把手放在Tony肩上，Tony本能地收紧身体，尽管他的话很贴心。

“我做不了这个。”他说道。Steve和他有身体接触，这让他全身上下都恐惧，这完全不理智。“我以为我可以做到，但我做不到。”他能感到一阵不受控制的恐慌跃跃欲试，他的手指感到刺痛，他的呼吸加快。他甚至不知道自己为什么会发慌，这让他更心慌了。他的视线开始模糊，周围的声音开始变得混沌。过了一会儿，Steve的手不在他肩上了。

“呼吸，Tony，呼吸。Steve走了，现在只有我们俩。”Tony用力呼吸。他用了一分钟让呼吸平稳下来，又用了一分钟让手停止战抖。

当他又恢复了知觉，他把手插进头发里拉扯。“我他妈的有什么问题？！”他踹了脚茶几。

“你大概只是还没准备好。”

Tony用手捂住脸。“我以为我准备好了。”

“你刚才做的很好，Tony.你觉得恐慌症是什么诱发的？”

Tony翻个白眼。“你就在那儿坐着呢。他碰了我。” 

“你觉得为什么那会引发恐慌？”

“我……我不知道，行了吧！我不知道。”这次他没有作难，没有回避答案，他是真的困惑，还有点害怕。

“有没有可能，你现在和Steve的问题来自于你跟斯克鲁在一起时的问题？”

“你什么意思？我们没有过问题……那之前没有。”除了他没告诉Samson的那些事。至少，没有直接告诉。或许Samson旁敲侧击过，但他们从没直接面对过。Tony绝对不会同意。

“所以你觉得你们的关系很健康？”

Tony甩手。“老天，我不知道。” 

“如果你从旁观者的角度来观察你们的关系，你会怎么看？”

他想到那些尖锐的话，不情愿的性行为，一直存在的攻击，还有每次不是Steve那家伙靠近他带来的不安。他想到Jan和T’Challa的话。他想到刚才Steve碰他时他的恐慌。他觉得Steve会伤害他吗？操，他真的那么觉得。“不健康。”他说着，终于让自己相信这是真的。有那么一瞬间，他发誓看到了Samson眼睛里的解脱，随后对方又面无表情了。

\--

这不是什么神奇治疗，但也是个转折点了。一旦他能向Samson，也向他自己，承认他和不是Steve那家伙的关系显而易见很不健康，Samson终于能开始帮助他了。他确实得到了帮助。这又花了一些时间，更多的疗程，还有很多思考的时间，但渐渐地，他能自如地呆在Steve身边了，他离开实验室的频率开始增加。

“嗨，Tony.”Jan试探地说道。这是他很长一段时间以来第一次在宅子里四处走动。

Tony点点头。“Jan.”他停顿了一下，想了一会儿。“Hank跟你说过出去吃饭的事吗？” 

Jan笑着点点头。“这是邀请吗？”

“当然。”

Jan停顿了一下。“那么，”她迟疑地说，“现在一切都好吗？”

Tony笑了。他那得意、随便、无所谓的笑。他给媒体的笑。“一切都好，Jan，一切都好。”其实并非如此，但或许，再过段时间，就会好的。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 作者备注:  
> 我不是心理专业的。我的心理学知识只有基础水平，文中的情形完全用不上。我想了很久要怎么处理故事里这一部分，但是如果哪个明白人遇到“一名优秀的心理医师绝对不会这么说/做”的地方，请指教。
> 
> 译者备注：  
> 是的！这篇文就这么结束了！它是完结的！我就是报社的！


End file.
